This invention relates generally to signs and more particularly to a sign which may be quickly and easily temporarily secured to an automobile in a readily visible position.
It is well known to temporarily attach signs to automobiles by a number of different methods. Detachable bracket members may be used but these have the disadvantages that they cannot be quickly and easily attached and removed and that they are relatively expensive to make. Other temporary signs may be attached by the use of adhesives or tape but this similarly has the disadvantages that it may not be done quickly and easily, the signs are not reusable a number of times and furthermore there is a possibility that the finish of the automobile body may be marred. In addition, both of these previously known methods have the further disadvantage that the signs cannot be conveniently transported and stored in large numbers.
More recently, these disadvantages have been partially overcome by signs which may be magnetically attached to the body of the automobile. However, these improved signs still have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive to use as they are not cheap to manufacture and often are lost during use. One application of this type of sign is to indicate a funeral procession, and in this case other indicia such as flags are commonly used. These may be attached to the automobile radio antenna or to the body by suction, but again they have the disadvantage that they are often lost during use and are expensive to replace.